


Ethereal

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, BDSM, Gore, Horror, Lemon, M/M, Monsters, NCS, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is an ancient vampire who has lost interest in his eternal life until he meets a beautiful and mysterious boy who can't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

Ethereal  
Chapter 1: Stalking  
Warnings: BDSM, NCS, OOC, AU, yaoi, lemon, vampires, werewolves, dagon, oh my, evil Relena, language, blood, tentacles, angst.   
Pairings: 1x2, 6x2, R+1, 3+4, 13+5.  
Summary: Heero, a vampire, has grown cold and finds only pleasure from killing. All Duo wants is to finish college, but Heero has other plans for him.   
He was passing by this spot again. Every night at 9 like clockwork. Heero could set his watch by the little human. Heero ran his tongue against his small fangs. He could almost taste the boy’s sweet blood already.   
The year was 195 AC and what a wonderful year it was. Man had risen to the stars, fought terrible wars, and at last found peace, at least for a little while. Heero had not fought in the wars. It was not his place or interest to fight along side humans. He existed for life’s pleasures, not human stupidity. For a three million year old vampire, it was easy to see why Heero was so complacent. No, a better word would be bored. An even better word would be numb. He didn’t know how Relena and Zechs, his clan’s elders, handled it as they were even older than he was, yet they still found ways to amuse themselves. It was Relena who had turned him. The foolish vamp had thought that once he was an immortal like her, he would naturally become her slave. Too bad that Heero was an alpha like her brother, Zechs, and there was no place in his heart for submission. Sure, the bitch constantly tried, but Heero was much more resilient.   
Heero lived solely for nights like these when he could find something interesting to hunt. This boy was a mystery. Heero knew that he went to college, but beyond that, nothing. So, why was the nineteen year old out when his classes had ended hours ago? Heero honestly didn’t know, but he planned to find out. Tonight the boy was being easy. He had his head to the ground, his cinnamon braid trailing against his legs and his violet eyes downcast as he was lost in thought. The kid wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings like he usually did. It was almost as if he was begging to be attacked. Heero followed him several feet away. He did not need to keep the boy, Duo, in his sight. He had his scent; a lovely earthy smell that spoke of cinnamon, grass, rain, and apple spice. It was so much more different than the nasty smells of other humans that smelled of their own sweat and the fatty foods they ate. This Duo smelt like an animal, but at the same time, he was well groomed. A nice combination, Heero thought. Usually, the boy was constantly alert, but tonight it was almost if he was begging to be attacked. Heero followed him through the ‘town’.   
Heero did not like space. He much preferred Earth, where he was born, killed, and reborn again, but Zechs was the head of his clan, and thus if Zechs wanted to go to space, he would. Still, Heero did not see the reason for going to such a poor colony that could barely afford their own water. The colony collected all of the scents like a rubber ball and it was almost nauseating.   
*****  
Duo walked swiftly on his way home. If you could even call that place a home! Duo lived with his mother, father, and six older siblings. Why he had to have so many siblings, he did not know. It was hard enough surviving on this colony without the burden of seven mouths to feed. Duo often fantasized about leaving this place, not for the sake of his overtaxed parents, but solely for himself. He kept his head to the ground. He had failed another test and he knew that as soon as he got home his father would take that F out of his own hide. Duo wasn’t stupid, he just wasn’t interested in math. He realized that, for all of his dreaming, he was never going to get off L2 and that it didn’t matter how many Algebras where crammed down his throat, he would never get beyond his own father’s occupation as a worker in an automobile factory. What he really wanted to do was sing, but such a thing was stupid. The only singers on L2 were whores that did it at strip clubs, singing go-go songs as they took off their tops and shook their asses or titties. Duo’s life sucked, but he wasn’t at that point yet.   
This street was deserted and that sent a spike of fear through him. Sure enough, in mere seconds, Duo felt himself being slammed against a wall and something sharp was being dug into his neck. At first he thought it was a knife, but then he realized it was the person’s long nails. Blue eyes bore into him.  
Heero licked his lips. He could feel the boy’s heart pounding through his skin. Perfect. Scared, just like how he liked them. The boy was beautiful; his eyes were wide and he was shaking even as he fought to free himself. Despite his beauty, Heero had simply wanted to drain him dry, but now that he had the boy in his hands, he wanted much more.   
Duo struggled against the other man’s strong grip, but the Japanese looking brunette must have taken some steroids because he was much stronger than someone his size should be. The man leaned in and pressed his icy lips to his own warm ones. Duo froze, his heart beating twice as fast. This man was planning on raping him! Duo fought like a wildcat against the blue eyed man, but he only nipped at Duo’s lips, trying to get him to open his mouth. Duo refused. He was a virgin and there was no way he was giving it up for some strange pervert in a back street! Duo tried to get leverage to knee the man in the groin, but found that the stranger’s own knee was roughly pressed against his crotch. Despite himself, Duo groaned at the friction, feeling his treacherous body becoming aroused.   
Heero smirked as the boy groaned and slid his mouth inside.  
Duo gaped as he felt the stranger’s slick tongue probe him, tasting him fully. Then, he felt the man unbutton his jeans and tears started to fall on his cheeks. It wasn’t fair! He didn’t want this to happen!   
Heero quickly got frustrated with the button and zipper and simply tore them open, shoving them down the boy’s long, slender legs. Heero released Duo’s mouth and the boy screamed. Heero grinned. This was L2; no one was going to come to anyone’s aid around here. He wrapped his fist around the boy’s rising cock and pumped. Duo squirmed and cried out as he felt the man’s knee caress his balls and his large, calloused hand pump at his cock. Duo squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so good! But he didn’t want it to happen!   
Heero gripped Duo’s hips and leaned down. Duo took his chance and punched Heero in the shoulder, digging in his nails. The taller man didn’t even flinch; he just continued to wear that annoying, smug smile.   
“Let me go!” Duo yelled.  
“No,” Heero said icily as he lapped at the tip of Duo’s cock. Duo moaned at the wet feeling.   
Humans were so strange, Heero mused. They were weak, but passionate. One minute they were fighting with all of their strength and the next they were moaning in pleasure. Heero forced the boy onto his knees, his front pressed against the wall and Heero spread his ass cheeks. The boy’s hole was still very tight looking and a light pink.  
“Please, stop!” Duo begged tearfully, “I’ll do anything else! I don’t have much money but I can pay you back, somehow.”  
“Don’t worry, child,” Heero said as he placed the tip of his cock against Duo’s entrance, “You already are.” He thrust in.   
Duo screamed as he felt the large length tear his insides. Shit, it hurt! But then the man was moving in and out of him and it started to feel strange. It still hurt, but heat was building inside of him and it was making him moan. What the hell was wrong with him?! Was he actually enjoying being raped?!   
Heero groaned as he felt the boy’s incredibly tight, virgin channel clench at his cock. His blood was hot against him and as Heero moved in and out of him, he couldn’t help but moan. Sure, he had taken humans before, but this one was different. He felt like a wonderful drug, one that he wanted to take over and over again. He felt the boy uselessly squirming on his length as Heero pulled him all the way back so his ass was pressed against his stomach, then pulled out and shoved back in.  
Duo cried out as he felt the man plunge in and out of his hole and he could feel blood drip down his legs. Shit, wasn’t he done yet?!  
Duo gasped as he felt the man explode thick cream into him and as he withdrew, the nasty stuff dripped down him.  
Heero licked his lips as he watched his cum slide down those sexy legs. He stuck his face into the young boy’s cheeks and lapped at his bloody hole, wrapping his lips around the quivering sphincter and sucking out blood and cream.   
Duo let out a keening wail.  
“Please, just go away,” he cried. He felt so weak. Then, he felt something sharp puncture his neck and he opened his mouth, but no sound came. The man was sucking out of his neck as well and he felt heat filling him and things started to fade away. Duo came explosively as he felt pleasure pulsing through his veins. His vision became fuzzy and he moaned.   
Heero sucked at Duo’s neck, tasting his blood like wine. The boy was so sweet and thick and he had never met a human who had ejaculated from being bitten before. Heero quickly became addicted to Duo’s blood just as he had become addicted to his ass. He continued to suckle at the wound he had made until he had lapped up every last drop of blood. The boy’s body fell to the ground. His violet eyes stared up at nothing, his skin a soft white in death. Heero licked his ear lobe before standing. He looked at the corpse with sad eyes. It really was too bad; the boy had been quite a find. Heero used his nails to cut off the boy’s endless braid and stuffed it into his jacket. A souvenir, then, for the only night that he had felt alive since his rebirth.   
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
